The Sims Movie/Credits
Here are the credits of The Sims Movie, the upcoming 2019 American CGI animated feature adaptation of the top selling life simulation PC game series ''The Sims'' created by Will Wright, Electronic Arts, and Maxis. Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures and Electronic Arts present In association with RatPac-Dune Entertainment An Electronic Arts and Maxis Feature Animation Production A film by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller AnnaSophia Robb David Schwimmer Will Ferrell Jason Lee THE SIMS MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Written and Directed by Phil Lord Christopher Miller Nicholas Stoller Will Wright Produced by Glenn Ficarra Phil Lord, PGA Christopher Miller, PGA John Requa Nicholas Stoller Executive Producers Glenn Ficarra Phil Lord Christopher Miller John Requa Jared Stern Nicholas Stoller Will Wright Based on the Characters and the Video Games Created by Will Wright Electronic Arts and Maxis Music by Ilan Eshkeri Edited by Sim Evan-Jones John Venzon, ACE Production Designers Yarrow Cheney Ronald A. Kurniawan Paul Lasaine Art Director Devin Crane Director of Photography Simon Dunsdon Visual Effects Supervisors Karl Herbst Art Matsuura David Alexander Smith Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Heads of Story Craig Berry Matt Flynn Head of Animation Dave Burgess Animation Director Joshua Beveridge Animation Co-Director Chris McKay Animation Supervisors Chris Bailey Andrew R. Jones Associate Producers John Kreidman Kristen Murtha Production Manager Nelson Lee Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designer Michael Babcock Supervising Sound Editors Michael Babcock Tom Myers Matthew Wood Re-Recording Mixers Michael Babcock Will Files Tom Johnson Gary Summers Casting by Mary Hidalgo Ruth Lambert Matthew Jon Beck Starring the Voice Talents of AnnaSophia Robb David Schwimmer Will Ferrell Jason Lee Amy Poehler Justin Roiland Katie Crown Ray Romano Glenn Close Alec Baldwin Cuba Gooding Jr. Rob Schneider Tom Kenny with Will Wright and Morgan Freeman Jim Gaffigan Tina Fey Neil Patrick Harris Winona Ryder Anna Kendrick Jason Drucker Second Part of the Credits Warner Bros. Pictures and Electronic Arts present In association with RatPac-Dune Entertainment An Electronic Arts and Maxis Feature Animation Production A film by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller THE SIMS MOVIE Creative Consultants Glenn Ficarra John Requa Jared Stern Nicholas Stoller Will Wright Production Accountant Andrea McCarthy Paul Production Licensing Supervisor Jackson Lewis Story Story Producer David Story Story Co-Producer Ryan Harris Story Supervisor Maxwell Brace Story Artists Emily Dean Will Finn Delia Gosman Jurgen Gross Yoriaki Mochizuki Frans Vischer Additional Story Artists Michael Fong Jack Hsu Gabe Lin Joseph K. Mitchroney Dave Needham Chris Paluszek Justin Ridge Story Production Coordinator Hayley Beisler Character Development Gabe Hordos Brian Huskey Troy Saliba Will Wright Editorial Editorial Supervisor Justin Danger Shelton Associate Editors Steven Liu Chris Cartagena First Assistant Editor Jess Fulton Second Assistant Editor Kenny G. Krauss Avid Editor Jonathan Alvord Avid Assistant Editor Debs Richardson Avid/Leica Engineer Angus Munro Leica Editors Kirk Hudson Astig Melemetd Jian Merissa Tse Leica Assistant Editor Giles Sander Visual Development Head of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Visual Development Supervisor Jim Martin Visual Development Artists Mike Inman Ed Li Aurora Jimenez Seoane Character Design Lead Sylvain Deboissy Character Designers Phil Bourassa Bobby Chiu Carlos Grangel Jeff Johnson Will Wright Character Design Development Artist Mark Oftedal Graphic Designers Ellen Moon Lee Will Wright Previs Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Sony Pictures Imageworks Crew CGI Animation Production by Sony Pictures Imageworks More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Coming soon! Category:The Sims Category:The Sims Movie Category:Credits